Invisible
by xakemii
Summary: Based on the song Invisible by Taylor Swift. Hermione/Ron.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Based on the song "Invisible" by Taylor Swift **

**A/N: Was written for the "Taylor Swift" Challenge.

* * *

**

Harry smiled at me, offering me his parchment. I had offered to look over his transfiguration homework. He had left his essay to last minute, as per usual. I picked up my quill, ready to go through his writing. We were in the Gryffindor common room; which was empty for a change. Ron was out, with Lavender no doubt. I couldn't help but despise Lavender for that. She never really understood Ron, only liking him because he was our house quidditch keeper. I could tell she didn't really find his jokes funny, except Ron never noticed how fake her laugh was. I sighed, going back to Harry's homework. I noted a few more things on the final paragraphs before pushing the parchment back towards Harry. He grinned, thanking me.

"I've got some extra notes," I told him. "They might help."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said gratefully. I shrugged, sifting through my bag. I reached the bottom, finally, and handed him a couple of notes I had kept from a while ago. I had opened my mouth to start a conversation when the portrait opened suddenly. Lavender strutted into the room, and I clamped my mouth shut. She turned to glance at me momentarily, shifting her gaze between Harry and I; it wasn't hard to guess what she must have been thinking. She winked subtly, just so Harry wouldn't notice, barely allowing me time to shake my head before she headed back up the stairs towards the girls' dormitories. I turned around, waiting for Ron to appear in the room. I didn't have to wait very long, as he appeared quickly, gazing after Lavender. I groaned quietly to myself. No matter how much I hated Lavender, I couldn't help wishing that it were me he looked at like that.

"How was it, mate?" Harry asked as Ron sat down beside him.

"Bloody hell," Ron moaned. "Amazing, mate."

"What did you do?" I joined in the conversation, not wanting to be left behind. Ron looked awkwardly at me, and I immediately knew the reply. "Oh, snogged." I bit my lip, trying to hide my disappointment. Ron seemed embarrassed; he never had liked discussing these sorts of things with me. Not that I blamed him, I didn't talk to either him or Harry what happened between Viktor Krum and I. I usually talked to Ginny, and it made sense that Harry and Ron would do the same.

"Is that really all you do in your relationship?" I couldn't resist.

"I guess," Ron shrugged at me.

"You could do better than her."

"Like who?" Ron was raising his eyebrows.

"Anyone?" Harry laughed. Surprisingly, I had talked to Harry about Ron and Lavender, and he seemed to agree with me, in my ideas that they weren't right for each other. I restrained myself from giggling, seeing Ron's scowl. He turned around and left the room. My smile faltered, though Harry continued to laugh. I flashed a glare at Harry, hoping that he would stop. He caught my eye, and thankfully stopped, smirking slightly. I grabbed Harry's arm forcefully, dragging him up to his dormitory, where I knew Ron would be.

I was right. He turned to stare daggers at us, before launching into a speech about how perfect Lavender was for him, and how we should try support him.

"We're sorry," I interrupted. I wasn't really that sorry, and I had meant it when I said he could do better than Lavender. However I didn't want Ron been mad at us, I couldn't be bothered arguing tonight. Ron looked at me oddly, as if though he didn't believe me, but nodded anyway. He stopped, suddenly changing his nod into a shaking of his head.

"I don't know why I'm with Lavender." I almost felt sorry for him; he looked as if though he had just been hit by a bludger. I smiled sympathetically, patting his shoulder. "It's just," he struggled to find the words he wanted. "Someone else makes me feel better."

I could feel my hopes rising. I was slightly surprised that he was opening up like this, but I didn't bother questioning it. I liked it, in fact, I loved it. I loved that he felt like he could talk to me. Well, Harry was there as well, but so was I. I, Hermione Granger. It made me feel happy. I wanted Ron to be happy, like I was when he made me laugh. More than anything I wanted him to be happy with me, but that wasn't my call to make. After five years of trying to hint to him, he had totally ignored me. I couldn't tell whether it was because he didn't want to hurt me by telling me he didn't feel the same way, or whether Ginny was right in saying that he really was just stupid. To be honest, I wouldn't know which answer I would prefer.

"Who?" I couldn't stop myself, the question just slipped out of mouth. Ron looked down at me, not answering the question. His lips stayed closed, and I guessed he wasn't going to tell me. Harry sniggered in the background, and I spun my head to face him. "You know, don't you?"

"Hermione," Ron tried to console me as I stood quickly from his bed. Harry had nodded hesitantly, knowing I would be upset. "It's just that you're a girl."

I spun around on my heel. Brilliant, the Yule Ball all over again. I understood what he meant though. I didn't want to know how "hot" some girl was, and even if he had told me, I would have told him that I didn't look at girls that way, and promptly ended the conversation. So I smiled lightly, and sat back down, watching Ron's smile grow wide, his eyes lighting up. I sighed quietly to myself, knowing that just for now, my feelings for Ron would have to stay invisible.


End file.
